


CRAVE ; [ draco malfoy ]

by JVNKY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JVNKY/pseuds/JVNKY
Summary: ❝ 𝐒𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐀𝐁𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐂𝐔𝐑𝐈𝐎𝐒𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐏𝐔𝐒𝐇𝐄𝐃 𝐇𝐈𝐌 𝐀𝐖𝐀𝐘,𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐈𝐋 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐇𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐃 𝐈𝐓 ❞In which, Charmaine is a new student at Hogwarts. Soon enough, she figures the ins and outs of the school and finds out who and who not to mess with. She bumps into the infamous Draco Malfoy and instead of brushing off his remarks, she makes an attempt at getting to know him.©JVNKY AO3 2020
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Amortentia

Charmaine gawked up at the magnificent architecture, dazzling lanterns lined the roof of the Great Hall with students situated underneath them. She refused to believe she was here, finally here, Hogwarts! 'Now, Miss. Mercury, would you like to sit here?' Professor McGonagall ushered, pointing to a seat on the end of a lengthy table, filled with pupils dressed in black robes and contrasting gold ties. 'I'll make this short and simple as I don't want to waste any more time, but just to make sure you're aware, Charmaine Mercury is a new student here and I hope you all treat her with respect, maybe even some of you fellow 6th years could show her around?' Dumbledore announced. 'Well, that's it, you're all dismissed, go on with your day!'

Everyone finished up their breakfast and hurried off to wherever they had to be. Charmaine walked back to the common room, she only somewhat remembered the way from trying to memorise the map of the school the day before.

As she arrived at the dorms, she bumped into someone. 'I am so sorry,' He said, lightly patting Charmaine's shoulder for reassurance. 'No, you're fine, don't worry about it' She beamed. He studied her face 'Hey.. you're Charmaine right? McGonagall sat you across from me this morning,' He asked. 'Yup, that's me.. and you are?' She told him. 'Cedric, Cedric Diggory' He smiled 'Well, I'll be off, I've got class. Nice meeting you.'

Sat on her bed, Charmaine checked her schedule and first up she had Potions, she checked her guide and off she went to her first class. The hall was dark, as the classroom was located down a steep set of stairs. Walking down the decaying steps her hand ran over the mossy, tattered railing, the silvery paint slightly chipping away as it caused friction with her palm. Arriving at the classroom, she turned the knob.

The classroom felt dense, as it was quite far down from the main body of the school. 'Ah yes, Miss. Mercury! New girl!' Professor Slughorn gave a warm, yet clearly fabricated smile. Charmaine gave a wave back as she walked towards the class of students.

'So today, we'll be learning about Amortentia. Now! Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. One way to tell if a potion is Amortentia is if you focus on its distinctive spirals of steam. Okay, so now who can tell me what it smells like?' The professor began 'Ah, Miss?'

'Miss. Granger-' A brunette girl with thick waves and books clasped in her hands replied. 'Actually, Amortentia smells different to each person it meets. It smells accordingly to what attracts the person inhaling it,' Professor Slughorn nodded 'Spot on, now who wants to volunteer to smell it?'

'How about Miss. Mercury, you're new, let's get you involved.' Obviously he picked the person that didn't seem amused to be the test dummy. Charmaine awkwardly shuffled up to the cauldron, taking in the fume. 'I smell- rich cologne and a hint of hair gel, with a floral, almost apple-like overlay,' She said, eyes darting back to her classmates, wondering if any of them smelt like that. Her cheeks went warm, oh, she knew someone must have smelt like that from the reaction it caused. Everybody stood in a stiff silence, couldn't blame them though, what were they supposed to do? 'Wonderful! Who next?' Slughorn called.

\- 

After that everybody had a turn and now it was time to attempt to make the actual potion themselves. The sea of students parted into pairs, Charmaine could tell already she was going to be paired with some random freak. 'Um, hey,' A lightly-freckled, ginger approached 'Want to partner?' 'Sure,' Charmaine grinned. 'I'm Ron by the way,' He softly smiled.

Ron and Charmaine worked together quite cooperatively, Charmaine prepared the ingredients, Ron stirred them in, it didn't take much concentration to do which was good because he seemed to be busy glaring at another bench. 'Who ya' looking at?' Charmaine asked inquisitively, 'Nobody,' Ron said, shaking his head as if whatever he was fixated on didn't matter all of a sudden. Charmaine nodded, although she knew Ron was bothered by at least something. 'Stupid question but do you have any idea of who my Amortentia smells like?' Charmaine questioned, 'Uhm... Let me think. Well, the only possible person I have in mind is Malfoy, Draco, you know that one,' Ron said pointing to a glum-looking boy with platinum hair, 'But I doubt it's him, he's a dick to everybody, I assume he'll treat you the same,'

Charmaine took what Ron said in, half of her believed her Amortentia was Malfoy, but another half knew how many students were at Hogwarts and honestly, cologne, hair gel and floral weren't the rarest things ever. Whatever she did, she didn't want to jump to assumptions.

...

© JVNKY AO3 - OCTOBER 2020


	2. Her

CHARMAINE's POV

The grass was prickly, subtly brushing the back of my legs. I would lay somewhere else but this was the only quiet place right now that the sun was greatly hitting. It's notably a warm day, considering its late Autumn. I'm currently by myself, not because I have no friends, because for a matter of a fact I do. Last week; after potions, Ron introduced me to Harry and Hermione, his good friends. We hit it off so well, they're both incredibly sweet.

I also began hanging around Cedric more. It's good we're in the same house, he keeps me company on the frequent chilly days, reading me poems while huddled around the fire on after hours, I'm glad to have him around.

But at this current moment, I wanted a breather, I wanted to be alone. I'll admit it, I'm severely stressed. Classes are drastically harder, yes, my parents used magic at home for years as I grew up so I knew a thing here and there but it was a no-brainer studying was taking a toll on my mental health, I started so late.

Although it was my lunch break, there were a million other useful things I could be doing but I decided to lay in the grass. A smile played on my lips, taking in the sun was so simple yet tranquillising.

'Well, now who do we have here, in our spot?' A sly voiced hollered, breaking my daydream. I whipped my head around only to see Draco, you know, the one with the superiority complex.

'Shit,' I mumbled, I truly have no idea why I was afraid of this kid, for all I know deep down he could be awfully kind. It might take some time to get through to him, that's all. Maybe this was my chance to further understand him. 'Move,' He said flatly, once he had fully approached. 'You could've said it with more, let me think... respect?' I taunted 'Why should I have respect for a filthy mudblood like yourself?' He snapped. 'Actually, I'm a pureblood. You tried, I guess. Maybe make fewer assumptions next time.' Draco's cheeks flushed red, even his pitiful little minions couldn't hold back a chuckle. I loved being new, nobody knew about my family so they had nothing against me. 'Well, I have to get to class, the area is all yours,' I smiled.

As I skipped past, entering the school, I heard a low grumble. Damn, I really pissed this dude off, maybe I got to him in the wrong way.

-

Sprawled across the Gryffindor couch, I felt small specks of embers spit at me from the lit fire. It was evening and Ron had invited me to lounge around the common room with him so he could have company. Harry and Hermione were studying in the library for the upcoming assignment and while we should've been studying ourselves, we decided to hang here.

Mellow conversations filled the warm room, slowly getting quieter as everyone dropped off to bed or to finish up some simple, needed task. 'How's Hogwarts been so far?' Ron asked. I gazed out the window, delicate flakes of pure-white snow fell from the bleak yet purple-y sky. It was just about nightfall and I assume snowfall too. 'Yeah, its been great,' I coughed, bringing my attention back to him. 'Anybody giving you trouble?' He smirked, tugging at the silky cuff of my nightrobe playfully. I shook my head 'Nope, no trouble except for..' Ron's smiled dropped. 'Well, I found out what you meant by Malfoy being an asshole but luckily we haven't had a bad run-in,' I continued, Ron's expression growing back to normal.

At that moment, the door swiftly swung open. Harry and Hermione were back. Stacks of books and papers lay clutched under their arms. My smile widened. 'Hi guys, did you get a lot done?' I asked, greeting them with a hug. Despite my sudden happiness, Ron was hit with a feeling of sudden bitterness. I glared back 'Aren't you going to join the hug?' I questioned. Ron got up from the yarn rug and sluggishly ambled over. 'Ah, brilliant!' Harry laughed, almost ironically. Ron didn't seem amused. 'You know what? I bet you two are tired. Go get some rest, I'll pack your stuff away,' I smiled warmly. 'Oh no, I can do it myself,' Hermione said, picking her books back up from the desk she previously placed them on. I insisted I'd do it and they both nodded sleepily, heading up to the dormitories. Once they finally left, I swivelled back towards Ron. 'What the hell is your problem?' I demanded in a whisper. 'I don't have a problem,' He said, falling onto the couch. 'You clearly do and you're making it stupidly obvious' I walked over to the seat next to him. His eyes were dark, not in a malicious way, in a soft way, rather lost, rather sad.

'Is it Harry and Hermione?' I asked gently. 'Harry and Hermione what?' He scoffed, 'Making you upset..' 'What makes you think it's them?' He inquired. 'Ron, do you think I'm an idiot? It's a clear giveaway something about them is throwing you off in some way or another. Every time they walk into a room together you look so sour.' He almost flinched at the word; together. 'Open up to me, Ron. What's on your mind?' I gently caressed his hand. His face had completely softened in comparison to how he was before. He stayed hush for a moment, focusing on the snowflakes just like I did. He sighed. A light sob-like sigh.

'I have no idea why or where these feelings came about but I think I'm in love with 'Mione and I can't stand seeing her and Harry together so often. Everything feels so sudden and...' 'And?' I asked, wanting him to continue

'And it hurts,'

© JVNKY AO3 - OCTOBER 2020


	3. Believe

(A/N: ok i know considering the time, place, storyline and all that, that the yule ball would've already happened but just act like its just a general ball with the same name. i don't fucking knowskjfjsk)

CHARMAINE's POV

Winter had just begun. Hefty blankets of snow lay on every inch of the school's exterior, hiding every blemish making everything look so pure and elegant along with the December air becoming quite sharp. Class had just been dismissed for the day and I was walking out the courtyard gate, sliding my fuzzy gloves on. The grounds were dotted with young children having the time of their life, not wanting to miss a second of the new-fallen snow.

Majority of the older students were missing, either in their common rooms or the library. I had asked if Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to come outside with me yet all of them gave an awkward look and carried on walking. Taking that as a no I headed out here myself.

'Duck!' A voice yelled. Unsure if it was to me or not I still ducked. 'Sorry about that, my brother threw it,' A lanky red-head told me, cheekily smiling. 'Don't worry about it!' I laughed. 'Ron's friend aren't you?' He asked. 'Yeah...?' I replied, sort of confused. 'I'm George, his brother. My twin, aka the idiot that threw the snowball, is Fred. Ron's told us all about you, Charmaine. He's really fond of you.' I nodded. He grinned 'You look like you're alone. Wanna come with us?' 'Sounds fun, sure, why not?' I said.

George lightly gripped my forearm, pulling over towards his twin brother. 'New partner in crime I see!' Chuckled Fred. 'Yup. This is Charmaine, Ron's friend, y'know?' George explained. 'Yeah, heard a few things about her,' Fred smirked. My cheeks went even colder than they already were as all the blood drained from my face. 'Don't freak out Charm. Not bad things.' Charm. I felt all soft and sappy. Nobody had ever called me Charm before, except for my dad before he passed. Surprisingly I didn't feel sad, I felt safe, - comforted.

An icy, knife-like sensation slashed my back. Already knowing it was one of the twins, I quickly bundled up a ball of snow and using every single bit of strength I had, I threw it... at no one? 'Woah, that was amazing!' Fred clapped, stepped out from a large, pendulous willow. Before I had the chance to thank him an echoing howl stopped me. 'WHO JUST THREW THAT?' I didn't even have to look back up, I could just tell by the shrill, whiny voice who it was.

Our eyes met as I looked back up. Draco smirked, prancing down the steps he had just been sitting on. 'Wow, Mercury. Begging for my attention, aye?' I pursed my lips. I really, really wanted to keep up this 'Don't judge him, get to know him' act but it was so hard as he was such a thick-headed jerk.

'Draco, It was an accident. I'm so sorry, the snowball was supposed to hit Fred,' I told him, speaking rather fast due to the anxiety of talking to a guy with such nerve. 'Slow down there, okay? First, call me Malfoy. You don't deserve to call me Draco yet, Darling. Secondly, poor excuse,' He said, saying the last bit quite bluntly.

The twins were clearly pissed off. 'She's not lying. She was throwing it at Fred. And anyway, who would want your attention?' George stepped in. 'Shut up, weasel-bee,' jeered Draco. He gave us one last head-to-toe glare before 'I don't know who you think you are, Mercury. You're not even a real witch, you may be pureblood but I wouldn't consider it; coming in from a muggle school and acting like you now own the place. Pathetic,' and then walking away with his goons following behind him. Out of all things he had said to me, this hurt the most. I'll admit, it wasn't even bad. It just jabbed in the heart. For once in my life I felt accepted, I had made true friends, just for this stuck-up, little, vain, daddy's boy to tell me I don't belong.

-

'Shoo, all of you!' spoke Professor McGonagall quite sternly, motioning us out the classroom. The Yule Ball had just been announced and in seconds that's the only thing the students were buzzing around about. 'Who's taking who?' this and 'But I wanted to go with you,' that. People were dropping everything just to prepare for a stupid dance. Unless going as friends, I didn't expect anybody to ask me, and to be honest, I didn't care. School dances were overrated anyway.

'Hey,' Cedric said smoothly, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I gave him a small smile as we walked into the Great Hall together, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. 'You've heard about the ball, I'm sure?' He questioned. 'Yeah, well.. who hasn't? Everybody is talking about it,' said, picking up my utensils. He replied with a laugh, 'Mh, true.' Dumbledore made his way to the front of the hall, announcing a couple of things and then telling us to dig in.

'So... are you going with anybody?' He asked, side smiling. 'Woah, we just heard the announcement and you're already asking this. Give me a minute to breathe, Diggory!' I whined jokingly. 'Hey! Nobody said I was asking you, Mercury,' He replied mockingly.

The feast was amazing, especially since we were edging closer to Christmas and the holiday food was only getting better and better. 'I'm going to the bathroom. Mind my food would you?' I asked. 'Of course,' Cedric advised.

Making my way towards the bathroom I heard faint whimpers echoing the halls. Curiosity getting the best of me, I followed the cries. Leading me to the girl's bathroom on the other side of the school. The whimpers got louder, turning more into sniffles. The door slightly ajar, I peered in. Draco? He was talking to someone too. But why was he in the girl's bathroom? I decided to act like I heard nothing and just walk straight in. I heaved the bulky, wooden door open and there he was, Mr Malfoy, talking to... a ghost. As the ghost saw me, it flew away with a squeal. 'What are you doing here?' spat Draco. 'Going to the bathroom?'

His face was all puffy and red. He was the one crying. 'Why are you down here? There's a whole other toilet block closer to the hall,' He said. I sat, pondering in my thoughts for a minute, trying to come up with a valid excuse. After a second or two I decided to be blunt about it. 'I heard someone crying. I was curious.'

He wiped his face, he seemed embarrassed. 'What's wrong?' I asked sympathetically. He almost looked glad that someone was here. 'Why is it your concern?' He groaned. 'Well, it's not exactly my concer-' But he cut in before I could finish, 'Then why are you here?' 'All I wanted was to help. I know it may sound strange but Draco, I care,' I softly looked down at him. His eyes were filled with an empty, bore. 'Nobody cares, why should I expect you to?' I sighed 'Fine, you don't believe it, that's great. I'll be off.'

'Wait,' He grabbed my hand, pulling me to the ground to sit with him.

'Why do you care?'

© JVNKY AO3 - OCTOBER 2020


	4. She

CHARMAINE's POV

'Is it clear?' He breathed. I gave him a thumbs-up before stumbling out the door. The halls were deserted once again, this time due to everybody being in class. Cedric slipped through the door right after, attempting to smooth his ruffled hair as he did so. He looked down at me with a grin, 'So is that enough proof to show you why I should take you to the ball?'

'Hmm, let me think,' I teased. I knew Cedric was a straight-up guy, teasing made him either uneasy or aggravated. And saying what I said only made his eyes fill with more love, yet he masked with lust. 'Was that a yes or no?' He said in a small voice. I giggled 'It was a yes, dummy.' He gently placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer, lightly lifting my chin so I was to the point where I was directly looking him in the eyes. 'Now get to class,' He smirked, placing one more soft kiss on my chin.

-

Snape's classes were always boring, all it consisted of was his low rambling voice going on for the whole period about a subject I had no interest in. I was sat next to Harry, I tried to strike up a small conversation yet I didn't want to risk getting in trouble. 'Got a date?' I asked. He gave me the side-eye, 'Yeah, why?'

'Oh, no reason. Just curious,' I said. 'Who is it?' He groaned, not to be rude, it was just the fact that he didn't want detention with Snape. 'Nicole,' He muttered. 'Nicole? Who in the world is Nicole?' I questioned. He went silent for a minute, 'A girl I ran into in the common room, she's a Gryffindor too. We got along well and I ended up asking her.' said Harry blankly. 'God, she's gorgeous...' He added in, under his breath.

We were finally dismissed from Snape's class. It was just Ron and me now, walking to our next class with no idea where Hermione or Harry went because they were supposed to be walking the same way as us. At that moment, Hermione came up from the behind me. 'Hey!' I smiled. She frowned, her face was glowing red. 'What's gotten into you?'

She abruptly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back. 'You keep walking, we'll catch up,' She said, shaking Ron off. He was confused yet he continued walking. I had puzzled written all over my face. 'I asked Harry to the Yule Ball but he's going with someone else,' Hermione began. I nodded, 'Nicole.' She gave an awkward laugh. 'I have nothing against her, it was just that I was planning to ask him...' She went on. 'Ahh,' I sighed, showing her I understood. 'Don't take it to heart, it's just a school dance, you know? Anyway, I heard Ron is looking for someone.' She grinned, 'Let's get to class.'

-

The Hufflepuff common room was bustling with students. I sat on my bed, making small talk with the girls in the dorm. 'Charmaine!' Somebody called from the entry. I recognised the voice as Ron's. 'Yeah?' I replied. 'Could you come down here?' He asked. I walked out of the dormitory, ending up face to face with the boy. 'Hermione asked me to the ball!' He almost shouted. I beamed up at him, 'Congrats!' He replied with a warm embrace.

After letting go he stood there, scratching at his neck stiffly. 'That was all you came in to say, wasn't it?' I smirked. 'Yeah..' He responded quite quickly. I chuckled, leading him towards the door. 'Well just know I'm happy for you,' I said one last time, walking him back to his common room. He gave me a tender smile and a wave, then closing the door. As I turned back to go to my room I felt an intense pain in my arm, a dark robe with luminous blond hair scuffled away after bumping into me. 'Sorry,' I murmured, knowing it was Draco. He sneered, saying something I couldn't quite catch. I sighed, this kid really switched up, even after I comforted him. 

...

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and honestly it sucks ass)

© JVNKY AO3 OCTOBER 2020


	5. Truth

The strong scent of peppermint burned her nostrils. The room was chilly. She really shouldn't be here yet she had too many questions. 'Draco?' She huffed, heading up the stairs of the dormitory. She peered over all the beds, searching for the one with the statement, platinum hair she surprisingly knew all too well. She finally found Draco's bed, standing at the foot of it she gently shook his ankle in an attempt of waking him. He woke up in an instant, proving he was never actually asleep. A look of disgust displayed on his face. 'What do you want?' He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the lamp Charmaine held. 'You know why I'm here, Draco,' She hissed. 'No... I don't know.' The way he said it was so subtly sly, with a tinge of raspiness; only few could probably pick up on his cunning tone.

'Gryffindor common room-' Charmaine added, hoping this would somehow jog his memory. 'Why in the world would I be there?' yawned Draco.

'Man... That's what I'm asking!' She rolled her eyes.

'Why do you bother asking so much about me anyway?'

She exhaled, 'Because, why not?'

He laughed, right now she hated this guy but his laugh was deeply captivating. Charmaine's arm began to ache again. She winced, holding the bruise. 'Oh... I didn't know I hit you that hard,' He gulped. Even though the pain was becoming unbearable, she smirked, 'Knew it was you.' His lips curled into a small smile, yet his attention was diverted towards the bruise Charmaine was holding. 'Come with me,' Draco said. Without giving her the chance to follow, he swiftly swept her off her feet, carrying her down to the main room. He cautiously dropped her onto the lounge, the cold leather cooly rubbing against her skin. 

He placed delicate kisses on top of the wound, Draco knew although he was an ass, he had the looks to make up for it. Nearly every girl in the school was on their knees for him so he took Charmaine the same way, assuming that a kiss would somehow satisfy her enough to stay out of his way for a while - but to his surprise, Charmaine wasn't the same. 'What's your favourite colour?' She smiled. This confused Draco. 'What do you mean my favourite colour?'

'It's not that complicated, very simple question actually. Favourite colour?' She persisted. He leaned back, 'Green, I guess. I'm not sure, nobody ever cares to ask these things nowadays.'

'No,' Charmaine said, 'Nobody cares to ask you these things,'

It was hard to see, the only light source being the dull radiance from the lantern. Draco made a pouty face, blinking back his tears. 'Like I keep saying, why is it you? Why do you care? You show such interest in me, but why?' He choked. 'Draco,' She sighed, 'You're way more predictable than you think.'

Before he could ask any more, Charmaine got up and left, leaving Draco in a puddle of his own thoughts and emotions.

-

Draco felt a tap on his head, a rather rough tap actually, making him wake from his restless nap. His tear-stained cheeks felt dry. As he finally realised where he was, he rushed up to his dorm; He must have fell asleep in the middle of the Slytherin common room last night. Hastily throwing on a sweater, Draco made his way to breakfast.

He approached the Hufflepuff table, searching for Charmaine. He only had a faint memory of the previous night. 'Come with me,' He whispered, once he found her. Draco lead her out the hall. 'What happened last night?' He questioned. 'You don't remember?' Her expression was soft. 'Not really.' Charmaine appeared offended yet she smirked foxily, 'Too bad you forgot.' Draco felt too drained to put up a fight with her. 'Tell me,' He demanded, placing his knee between Charmaine's legs, indicating that she couldn't move so she might as well give in; but she didn't confess so quick. 'It's not that deep, I just want to know,' sighed Draco.

'You've got really pretty eyes-' Charmaine said, sounding quite ditsy. Draco groaned. 'Fine, I told you how you're an idiot for pushing me away and that I actually care for you, unlike any other dipshit you've met.' He could tell that wasn't exactly true but it was the closest to true that he was going to get. He slid his leg back down, letting Charmaine go. 

'And thanks, you have nice eyes too,' Draco added.

(another short, shit chapter lmao)

© JVNKY AO3 - OCTOBER 2020


	6. Slut

'I honestly really enjoy time with you, Charmaine. Sorry for being.. mean,' Draco mumbled, almost like he didn't want to admit it. 'Mh, it's fine. I basically took it as playful banter,' I nodded, pulling his hand closer, placing it on my head so he could gently tangle his fingers in it. 'Sure you did.'

'I think everyone's coming back to the common rooms. Maybe you should head up. You know how my friends can be around you,' shrugged Draco. I sat up, Draco's hand falling out my hair, into his lap. 'You're right,' I said, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, then heading out the room. 

-

'Have you got your dress sorted out yet? Tomorrow is Saturday, I was thinking we could go look for one together.' My heart dropped. Cedric and I hadn't been exactly 'distant' from each other, we were just respectively doing our own thing but the past few days I became so infatuated with Draco, Cedric had left my thoughts. 'Oh, no. I've already got my stuff sorted, but thanks for offering,' I said in a panic. He grinned. I couldn't take it. His tender, caring smile. How did I let such an asshole make me fail to remember him.

'That's fine. Would you wanna chill-out together tomorrow then?' I was ultimately stuck. I planned an outing to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Draco, of course Draco; Draco, Draco, Draco. 'Yeah, that'd be nice,' I stammered. I guess plans with Malfoy had been cancelled. 

-

I was in the same position as I was yesterday, wrapped up in somebody's arms but it just didn't feel right this time. I hated the ill feeling I felt. I felt more comforted in Draco's arms than Cedric's. His arms felt so familiar but these were just foreign. 'Charmaine?' A voice said, a knock on the Hufflepuff common room. 'Are you ignoring me? Are you even in there? You told me to wait outside but you haven't come out.' 

'Who's th- is that Malfoy?' questioned Cedric, 'why are you meeting up with him?' The situation I dreaded. I started to exhale more heavy breaths. I should've lied to Cedric. Or maybe I shouldn't be chasing two guys at once. I was so high-up in my thoughts, only breaking with the interruption of another knock and an aggravated: 'Are you going to answer it?' 

I gulped and nodded almost obediently. I turned the doorknob and there stood Draco. Immediately, he fell straight into my arms. I had to casually push him off but he took it wrong. 'What's the matter with you' he sobbed.

'What's the matter with you?' Cedric butted in, looking disgusted, 'You've secretly been with him this whole time?' I could just tell my eyes went wide, 'It's not like that, we're friends.' 

'That's what everybody says when they've been caught. I can't believe you. You're such a- such a slut.' I gasped, even Draco blinked with confusion. Cedric was always driven by positive values. Petty insults weren't in his vocabulary, he didn't waste his energy on immaturity. He picked up his sweater that he had previously placed on the couch and stormed towards the boys dorm. 

'I am so sorry, Charmaine. You do not deserve that,' Draco smiled weakly, trying to make me feel better. I pursed my lips together and nodded, 'He's just angry. I did kind of deserve it.' 

'No, no, no,' he sobbed. 

'Why are you so, I don't know... emotional today?' I asked. He took in a deep breath and mumbled, 

'I'm fine.'

(THIS CHAPTER IS ASS AND I DIDNT PROOF READ BYE  
I think after this ill write something else so stick around  
bc its gonna be much better lmao this was a quick project I started in my spring break so that's why its such bad quality)

© JVNKY AO3 - DECEMBER 2020


End file.
